nude experiences in dating
by coral crayon 26
Summary: Stories of the dating world through our favorite teen super heores and how they struggle with relationship issues
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING. TEEN TITANS IS OWNED BY DC, WARNER BROTHERS, AND CARTOON NETWORK. THIS IS A SIMPLE FAN PROJECT AND NOTHING MORE. ENJOY!**

It's been 3 years since beast boy and raven had become a couple, which caused as many issues as it did benefits. While raven was the happiest she'd been in years, it didn't exactly make her powers much easier to deal with. As her powers are tied to her emotions, raven always had a harm time expressing her feelings to beast boy without blasting away a dinner table or half the seats in a movie theater. They still cared for one another but it was clear that they needed to find at least a place for them to hang out without causing more collateral damage them their villain of the week. And while by accident, beast boy may have found just the place they needed to let loose and have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Beast boy and raven were driving past the outer limits of town clad only in their swimsuits.

"So BB, you sure this beach is mostly unknown?" Raven asked

"Uh huh, I even had cyborg monitor the area for a month and nobody does anything more than walk by it, it's one of those beaches where you see but don't really bother going." Beast boy explained

"But why did you pick a beach of all places for our anniversary?" Raven asked

"Because, if you get all emotional with your powers, the most you'll blow up is sand and since it'll be just us you won't have to worry about anymore potential lawsuits." Beast boy said

"I see that time as the temporary leader matured you out." Raven said

"Well uh, yah I guess it did." Beast boy said blushing

As the two approached the beach area, they noticed how barely anybody was around. There was an apartment or a burger shop nearby but the beach was mostly vacant. The two parked at an empty parking lot and took out their towels. The started walking across the beach to find a good spot.

"It's got a great view." Raven said as she looked out to the ocean

"The best beachside I could find in the city." Beastboy said

The kept looking until they came across a sign. It had chips in the paint and a few pieces of missing wood but they could still read it.

 **Jump city nudist beach**

 **2007**

Beast boys greens skin blushed red as he realized he brought raven to a nudist beach. He slowly turned around, expecting her to be furious. But when he turned around, he saw that her face was more awkward or nervous rather than mad.

"Rae, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…" beast boy was saying

"Oh no it's alright, I don't really mind." Raven said

"Wait, what?!" Beast boy asked, extremely confused

"I've come to accept that you make mistakes, and then s place isn't even on a map so there's no way you could know, and besides three nobody else here so I think we won't have to see anything we wouldn't want to see." Raven explained

"Oh, right." Beast boy replied

The two just stood in silence from the awkward revelation, trying to avoid eye contact during their awkward moment.

"So uh, should we keep looking for a place to set our stuff down?" Beast boy asked, breaking the silence

"No that's fine, it's good here." Raven said blushing a little

"oh cool". Beast boy said as he laid out his towel

The two just couldn't really get over it, so beast boy asked the question.

"You know Rae, we could go and find somewhere else if you want, do you?" Beast boy asked

"What, no no it's okay." Raven replied

"I swear I didn't intend this." Beast boy said

"It's alright BB, it's just us here, it's not like we have to leave, we could even…" Raven said but stopped

"Could even what?" Beast boy asked

"Well since it's just us, maybe we could… try it out." Raven said blushing red

"Wait you mean we…take off our suits?" Beast boy asked shocked

"Well it's just us, and it could be fun." Raven said

Beast boy just kind of stood there, like he thought any response might set her off

"Okay, look Garfield, you're the only person in my life whose willing to care for me no matter what and doesn't act less me a cynical brooder." Raven said

"Really?" Beast boy asked blushing

"Yah, I love you but I hate that my powers keep me from expressing it, but this could be an opportunity to show you without me blowing something up." Raven said

"I love you to Rae, but are you sure you can handle something this?" Beast boy asked

"I don't know, but I'm sick of bottling up my feelings for you and I want to be able to show you how much I love you, just please let me do this, for you." Raven said as she took his hands in hers

"Okay, but we gotta turn around first since I'm a bit new to this." Beast but said

"Sure, but quick." Raven said

The two then turned around and looked down at their bathing suits. Both were blushing dark red about this. Raven wanted to do something for beast boy without blowing something up, and beast boy just wanted to do what would make his girlfriend happy. Beast boy got it over with quick and yanked off his swim trunks, which made raven blush even harder. Beast boy just stood their naked, waiting for Raven to give him the okay to turn around. Beast boy's heart then skipped two beats as he heard raven unzip the back of her swimsuit and her pushing the fabric off her body. Beast boy then turned his head to get a quick peak, only to be met with ravens sexy plump butt. It was firm but gorgeous none the less. He could then feel his body getting hot, which meant a certain someone was liking what they were seeing quite a bit. He quickly turned around to make sure she didn't see how gawking at her butt.

"Are you ready BB?" Raven asked

"Are you?" Beast boy replied

"We turn around on 3." Raven answered

1

2

3

At that moment, the two turned around, and what they saw made them gasp at amazement.

While raven knew what most of beast boy's body looked like from instances at the pool or just brutal battles with their more freakish rogues gallery, a slim but toned body with soft skin and ironically no body hair(likely a result of his powers) but she never knew the beast he was hiding from the world for all these years. BB had himself a massive 11 inch "stick" that showed all its hard glory at her. Beast boy was already turned on by Raven's exposed butt, but seeing her fully naked was a while other experience entirely. All those years of training and fighting gave her a body of absolute perfection. Her shaven skin, wide curves, sexy hips, firm muscles, slim legs, DDDD breasts with a pair of bright peach colored nipples(which was odd given her skin tone did anything but match), and a tiny smooth cave that remained flowered for years.

At first, both were silent, just taking the others naked body in. The two both had the same idea, and leaned in for their first kiss. It was the first time they fully embraced each other since they started dating. Their lips were soft and their tongues were pressing against each other. Ravens breasts were pressing against garfield's chest and their genitals were rubbing against each other. While sand was starting to rise, raven was able to maintain her powers long enough to keep the kids going. She couldn't explain it, but something about it just being the two of them like this made her feel so much more relaxed. After several minutes of lustful kissing, the two finally parted lips to catch their breaths. The two were smiling at each other after their little acts of romance.

"Finally, out first kiss." Raven said

"Our first nude kiss." Beast by said back

"Yah, I can tell your little friend down there enjoyed it." Said Raven, lighting at his rod

"Oh, yah." Beast boy said blushing

"Can you make it move?" Raven asked

"Uh yah." Beast boy said, both wide eyed and blushing

Beast boy then moved it up and down a bit, getting a little chuckle out of raven

"Come on, let's go for a swim while the sun is still up." Raven said as she ran to the water while beast boy saw her butt away and jiggle while she was running

He soon joined her and the two ran into the sea. The two went swimming and occasionally diving for caves for several hours. Beast boy even turned into a shark to scare raven, only to be met with a sunken ship to the stomach. Raven even found some old boogie boards and the two went surfing for a bit, though it mostly just resulted in wipeouts. The two even had a small picnic together by the beachside(thought both were more focused on the others body than the food). After a day of fun in the sun, the two relaxed on their towels, still buck naked and looking at the purple sunset.

"Wow rae, this day was awesome." Beast boy said

"Yah, it was nice to have a day with my boyfriend without blowing something up." Raven said, smiling in a way she did on extremely rare occassions

"And all it took was us taking our clothes off at a beach." Beast boy joked

Raven snickered but didn't laugh. It was more brutal honestly but still kind of funny

"It really means something when having to be naked and alone is the only way to have a normal date is one of the least bizarre things we've done over the years." Raven said

"Sad, but true." Beast boy said

The two then saw the sun set and a glowing full moon rose from the reflection of the sea.

"This day couldn't have gone better." Beast boy said

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Raven said as she turned to beast boy, posing on her side as if she were on the cover of a porn magazine

"What do you mean?" Beat boy asked

"There's still one more thing this anniversary is missing." Raven said as she climbed onto beast boy's towel and pulled him in close

"Oh, I see where your going with this." Beast boy said as he pulled her in for a kiss

"Let's end this day off right." Raven said as she climbed on top of beast boy

"With the best love we can make." Beast boy said

Before Raven could make deeper contact, beast boy suddenly stopped her.

"Wait Raven, what if… I get you pregnant?" Beast boy asked cautiously

"It's okay Garfield, I'm half demon so I can't get pregnant, we can bang as many times as you want and we get no side effects." Raven explained

"Oh, oohhh." Beast boy said with a coy smirk

"Now then, where were we." Raven said

Raven then lowered herself onto beast boy, slowly and carefully putting himself into her. Beast boy was starting to moan as Raven put him deeper and deeper into her until he tapped against her didn't move, even with beast boy still inside her

"You okay Raven?" Beast boy asked

"I'm just…scared." Raven answered

"I promise Rae, I'll take care of you." Beast boy said

"Okay, let's do this." Raven said

Raven then slowly lowered herself until his head was right up against her labia, and she shattered it with one single thrust. She let out a massive scream and a burst of energy swept aaay some sand.

"RAVEN, you okay?!" Beast boy asked in deep concern.

"yah, I just need a minute." Raven said as she was welling up with tears and beast boy could feel her blood dripping onto his stick

She waited a few minutes before the pain faded away and her eyes cleared up. Once she was back to normal, she started thrusting. Beast boy was starting to moan from the warmth and tightness of raven's cave. Raven was beginning to moan as well from the intoxicating pleasure their bodies could produce. Beast boy took both hands and placed them on raven's breasts, squeezing her boobs and lightly pinching her nipples. This only encouraged Raven to thrust harder to keep up with the pleasure he was giving her. The ocean behind them was starting to push and pull with enough force to knock over a drag in a group of people, as if it was mimicking their love making. Beast boy then moved his hands down to raven's stomach and moved to her lower back. Raven let out a hard shiver from his hands caressing her skin. As raven began to thrust harder, beast boy lowered his hands and started to squeeze her butt. Raven was blushing red but didn't stop thrusting, instead thrusting even harder as a result.

"Beast boy, spank me please." Raven pleaded

Beast boy did as she asked and gave a massive slap to her left cheek. Raven moaned at the feeling of ecstasy from his hand smacking her rear. Their passion was immense and would clearly attract any attention if anybody else was here. Beast boy was so full of lust that he flipped over Raven, with her on the bottom and him now on top. Raven didn't object as beast boy was now thrusting even harder and faster than she was. Both were moaning at the moon as they were both close to their first climax.

"Beast boy I feel strange I think I'm about to come." Raven said

"Yah, me to." Beast boy said as he thruster harder

Raven was so close that she spread her legs wide and wrapped them around beast boy's waist, using them to help him thruster even faster. The two blushed and moaned immensely as they finally reached their climax, the feeling causing Raven to release a small shock wave of energy around them that blew a ton of sand and water away. Beast boy pulled out and rested next to Raven on her towel since she accidentally blew his towel away.

"That was incredible." Raven said panting

"You said it babe." Beast boy said as he put his arm around her shoulder

"We've got to do this again, and soon." Raven said as she grabbed the bag they brought for their food and(unintentionally) their clothes

"Happy anniversary rae." Beast boy said

"Happy anniversary my little green animal." Raven said as he scratched his head

"You ready to go?" Beast boy asked

"Yah, but are you sure you can drive, you look beat." Raven said

"I'm sure I'll manage." Beast boy said

"Hold it, I got a better idea." Raven said as she wet her bag down

"What?" Beast boy asked

" **azarath metrion zinthos."** Raven chanted

A portal then appeared next to them and another under the car. The car was sent back to the titans garage, while the second portal opened to the hallway where their bedrooms were.

"Sweet, after you my dear." Beast boy said in a jokingly polite tone

"Well, aren't you a gentlemen, a green and pointed eared gentlemen." Raven joked as the two walked through the portal

Raven closed the portal and the two were back at the tower.

"Ahhh, it's good to be home." Beast boy said

"Everyone else is in the living room so we're safe." Raven said

Beast boy then pulled Raven in for another kiss, raven grinding her cave against beast boy while BB grabbed and massaged raven's butt. After a solid minute of making out, the two parted lips.

"Happy anniversary Raven." Beast boy said with a smile

"Happy anniversary Garfield." Raven said back

The two blushed for a bit until Raven started walking to her bedroom, making sure to swing her hips and flex her butt a bit for her man.

"We better get some clothes on before someone sees us nude." Raven said as she put the passcode in for her room

"Good call." Beast boy said as he walked to his room

The two gave each other a nice backward glance before heading back to their room, knowing that this was their best date yet.

 _If you like this couple or feel I should switch to terra, please leave a comment and let me know how you felt about it_.


	3. Chapter 3

It was mostly quiet, titans tower completely calm. As with the defeat of the legion of evil, the recruitment of multiple titans, and slade finally defeated(by some guy named wade or something) finally allowed the titans some time to relax. It was the middle of the night, almost every titan asleep. Robin was in his bedroom, wearing the night attire that starfire bought everyone. He felt something on his face(especially since he wasn't wearing his mask) and woke up to his vision being almost completely obscured. It was a card…from starfire.

Robin,

meet me upstairs at the pool

Come alone

I have a surprise for you

Starfire️

Robin blushed abit. He and starfire had been pretty promiscuous in the pool lately. Mostly make out sessions and occasional groping. He hopped out of bed and changed into his swim trunks before grabbing a towel and heading to the elevator. Rather than a collection of buttons, cyborg modified it with a touch screen of titans tower(complete with hidden entrances only the titans could access and a display of every major room). Robin tapped on "pool room" and jolted a bit as the elevator moved up to the requested room. A few seconds later, Robin stepped out onto a room with a lap pool, a sauna room in the corner, two hot tubs to the side, a shower room in the corner, and a stand with several towels for each titan. Robin noticed the room was quiet and was wandering if this was another one of beast boy's dumb pranks. His assumption was latter proven wrong as a red haired alien resurfaced and rested on the tile edge of one of the hot tubs. Robin blushed and grabbed a towel. He didn't step in any puddles which meant starfire must have been the only one here, as beast boy and cyborg would have been cannon balling while Raven was in the sauna trying to get some peace and quiet. He set his towel down on a chair and walked to the stairwell. Starfire noticed and grinned as her boyfriend sat across from her in the hot tub. Robin noticed Starfire was deep in the hot tub, with only her head and neck visible, which he found a little odd but nothing more typical than what he fights every week. The bubbles felt nice as he set his lower back against one of the bubbles jets.

"I see you got my letter." Starfire whispered

"Yah, you wanted to see me." Robin replied

"Yes I did." Starfire said as she leaned closer

She slowly placed her hand on robin's shoulder and the two shared a deep kiss. Starfire was moaning through her lips and the two started to warm up. The two parted lips and pressed foreheads for a bit before Starfire pulled away and sat next to him, feeling up and down his chest.

"Robin, there's something I've wanted to tell you." Starfire said as she stood up a bit

"What is it star?" Robin asked

"I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level." Starfire said

She then looked back at the door to make sure they were all alone. Starfire then swam back a bit and stood up. Robin went wide eyed as Starfire was completely naked. He was expecting her to wear a skimpy yellow bikini or something but this was even better. Her figure was slim but toned, bee butt sculpted and smooth, her breasts were enormous(EE cup), and her cave was shaven and smooth.

"I don't know what exactly has come over me, but I just knew this would be the perfect time." Starfire said as she kissed his cheek.

"Star, I think your right, let's take it to the next level." Robin said as they kissed again

While making out, Starfire started to tug on robin's swim suit. They came off after a few strong rugs and Starfire grinned at what she saw under the water.

"Oh, this is going to be most enjoyable." Starfire said as she tossed robin's trunks away

The two's breathing started to speed up as they started to kiss more passionately. Starfire wrapped her legs around robin's waist and looked at him like she was waiting for an answer. He gave a nod and she grinned. She then positioned herself and went right in. She groaned and wept a few tears. She was still for a minute, her grip on his shoulder gradually getting softer. She took a deep breath and looked up to him smiling at her. The two started kissing again as they went to work. Starfire was thrusting hard into robin, the water rippling and waving with every motion. Robin had grabbed onto and was squeezing her rear, each hand full of soft cheek. Starfire was now blushing deep red and moaning very hard. She was so entranced with pleasure she bit down on robin's shoulder. To her surprise he actually liked it and she kept nibbling. Their thrusting was now getting harder, the water starting to splash out of the tub onto the tile around them. Robin turned the jets on full blast and the tub was bubbling like it was going to erupt. Starfire was thrusting faster now, getting closer to her very first climax.

"Robin, spank me please." Starfire asked

Robin did what she wanted and spanked her as hard as he could(as hard as you can when your in the water anyway). Her passion and pleasure building exponentially with every movement. Robin now put one of her breasts in his mouth and suckling on it while caressing the other breast.

"Robin, I feel strange, I think I'm going to ahhhhhhhhhhhh." Starfire tried the say

The two felt their muscles tense up and their legs going weak as the finally climaxed. Starfire was moaning for a solid 30 seconds before finally resting on robin's shoulder

"Robin, that was glorious." Starfire said panting

"Yah, it was." Robin said coughing a bit

"This was a great idea if yours Star." Robin said as he hugged her

"Oh don't get to comfortable, we're doing that again." Starfire whispered in his ear


	4. Chapter 4

Beast boy and raven were in a cave back at the beach, and just like last time we're going at it again. They were both half buried in the sand as raven's magic was causing waves of energy to blast all around them. Both were so engulfed in their love making that they didn't mind essentially burying themselves.

"B.B., it's happening." Raven said

"Me to." Beas boy said

They bother moaned as they reached their climax and a layer of sand morphed into glass. The two were sweating, the sand sticking to the naked bodies. They were still smiling at each other, as they were able to maintain a strong sex life in spite of raven's energy outbursts.

"Ahhh, that was great raven." Beast boy said

"You certainly kept me entertained with your little whimpers." Raven said

"Uhhh, thanks." Beast boy said blushing

"You got me to climax, and that's no small feat." Raven said

Raven used her magic to get all the sand out and opened a portal back to titans tower. The two were back in the hall and Beast boy was still checking for sand in his hair.

"What time should of we go next?" Beast boy asked

" This Saturday night?" Raven suggested

"Sure, sounds great." Beast boy said

The two gave a quick kiss before returning to their rooms. Beast boy morphed into a leopard and took a nap on the floor, and raven rested on her bed. She looked around at how her room had changed since she started dating Beast boy. Her room looked slightly less gloomy with a slightly brighter blue and a little purse beast boy made out of imitation animal skin. She didn't really use it much since she didn't have much use for a purse but the gesture was nice. It just felt weird that after all the threats they faced the hardest thing was the complexity of dating. Her silenced ended abruptly as someone was knocking at her door.

"Raven, are you there?" Starfire asked

Raven quickly put her clothes on before answering the door, though her leotard zipper knicked her back in the rush

"Yes?" Raven asked

"Oh good, I was hoping you would accompany me to the mall this afternoon?" Starfire said

"Fine, but the less crowded mall, and no pigtails this time." Raven said coldly

"Oh joy, I'll get a more conspicuous outfit." Starfire said as she dashed to her room

Raven wasn't really a mall fan but she learned to ease up a bit after everything they went through. Compared to fighting hive organizations and stopping her father going to the mall didn't seem that bad in comparison.

Later that afternoon

The two flew over to the jump city gecko mall. It was less crowded and had more stores that Raven liked(I'm not making a Spencer's joke). The two arrived in civilian attire(raven was a black and gray striped shirt with matching black skinny jeans and jacket while Starfire wore a purple and silver shirt that was small enough to show her naval and a miniskirt with bright purple leggings to match) to draw less attention.

"Oh what a charming assortment of individual stores and isles." Starfire said

"Yah, it makes my heart pound with joy." Raven said dryly

"I'd like to look for some new boots." Starfire said

"The map says their in kicks and slicks." Raven said pointing to the map

"Wonderful." Starfire said as the two walked over to the shoe store

Thankfully, they were a little harder to recognize out of their iconic attire and didn't get as many people staring or pointing. They arrived and Starfire immediately was Trina on different kinds of boots and pumps while Raven was reading a new spellbook she got after they defeated the enchantress. It was about an hour in before Starfire finally bought a pair of blue go go boots.

"Where shall we go next?" Starfire next

"I am running low on candles." Raven said as she pointed to a candle shop

"Ohhh, I shall get some cinnamon scents for the bathroom." Starfire said as she dashed in

While Starfire was practically snorting scented wax, Raven was looking for more traditional white and yellow candles for meditation. She made sure Starfire wasn't looking and snuck a plum scented candle in with her load. The two walked out, Raven caring one bag while Raven was caring 5 bags.

"You need me to send this back to the tower?" Raven asked

"That would be most helpful." Starfire said

Raven casted a spell after making sure no one was looking and teleported their stuff back to titans tower.

"Now what?" Raven asked

The two spent the next several hours checking out some tech stores, a small theater that played crappmovies, got lunch at the food court, and Starfire buying some medicine from the vitamin cart.

"This has been so much fun raven." Starfire said

"Yah, it's been nice." Raven said

"Oh, yes I've found it." Starfire said as she stopped abruptly

"Found what?" raven asked looking over to her

"I've been meaning buy new pairs for some time." Starfire said she pulled raven inside

Raven went wide eyed and blushed as she realized this was a woman's underwear store. Raven obviously wasn't a very girly person so the thought of looking for bras and panties was not her idea of fun. She held her lip closed for Starfire and sat down with her book again trying her hardest not to look up. It felt 3 times as long as the shoe store and it had only been 30 minutes. Eventually Starfire peered her head up above the cover of the book, obviously wanting to show her something.

"What is it Starfire?" Raven asked, trying not to look around her

"Raven, do you think this is the proper color for my attire?" Starfire asked as she showed raven a plastic package

Raven blushed red as she realized it was an 8 pack of light pink thongs. She knew Starfire didn't mind people seeing her naked but she never really thought she was one to wear what could just barely count as clothing. Raven gave a simple shrug and Starfire smiled before walking away. Raven dug back into her book for another half hour and prayed that Starfire wouldn't ask her to look at water bras next. After what felt like the whole afternoon, Starfire walked up and said she finished shopping.

"Oh I got so many new pieces of clothing, would you like to see what I bought?" Starfire asked bubbly

"I'd rather not." Raven said shyly

"What should we do now?" Starfire asked

"I think we should head back home." Raven said

"Alright, I have to try out my new things anyway." Starfire said not noticing raven's awkward expression of unease

Raven made sure no one was looking and teleported away. She sent Starfire to her room and herself back in her room. She took out a few candles for a meditation process when she saw there was an extra bag on her bed. She saw that it said for you on the Yah in Starfire handwriting. Raven opened and saw it was an assortment of black bras and a pack of dark blue thongs. Raven didn't even need to think and shut the pack of bras and thongs into her drawer.

"She really needs to get some lessons in privacy and public decency." Starfire thought before taking out and lighting her candles


	5. Chapter 5

It was a hard workout for robin this morning. He was pushing his cardio to new heights since that evening in the pool with Starfire. He figured someone as sexy and nonchalant about showing off their body as her would want a man who was not only big but could last. He was making sure he was not only ready to go a few rounds with the next big monster, but go a few rounds with her. He was adding another mile to his jogging and making sure to add more metabolism boosting vitamins to his diet for her. He was finishing up his final lap and gave an extra burst of speed before crossing the white line. His training attire was now drenched in sweat and he was chugging a whole gallon of water trying hard not to choke on it. He peeled his suit off and took a quick minute of a cold shower before walking into the sauna

"15 minutes should do it." Robin thought

. He set the timer for 15 minutes to melt off a little more weight before taking a shower and patrolling the town. As he sat back he thought about that great night with Starfire and when they were gonna do it again. Her soft skin and soft skin coupled with her enormous breasts and magnificent ass. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize that the sauna door had opened and closed. He did notice that someone was pressing their lips against his and his eyes shot open to see that Starfire walked in, just as naked and apparently as turned on as he was. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started grinding against his chest, their genitals rubbing together and her breasts massaging his chest. Robin wrapped his arms around her thighs as Starfire crossed hers around his neck. The sauna wasn't the only thing steaming up the room at this point. Starfire let out a yelp as she dove right in. She could feel his stuck fill up her cave, pleasuring every muscle of her being. Robin could feel her inner walls tighten shut, feeling so constructing but pleasurable all the same. The two exchanged smiles before Starfire started thrusting. Every movement she made was followed my moaning and ahhhs, the adrenaline and hormones fueling every sway of her hips. Robin was grabbing and spanking her butt as she wanted, causing her to thrust harder and move faster. Both felt numb from the heat as they drew close, their sweat lubricating their bodies and causing them to move more and more. Starfire gripped hard against robin's shoulders and let out a howl like groan ash she climaxed, her juices flowing out and oozing onto the sauna floor. Both panted and laughed a little before the heat of the sauna came back. Both felt as though they were in a desert, but happy all the same.

"I didn't expect it to be up this early." Robin said choking on his saliva

"I came up for a swim and to watch you run but there was a change of plans when I saw the sauna was turned on." Starfire said

"I could really use a cool swim right about now." Robin said

"Agreed." Starfire said as she walked out in front of robin

Robin thought it was so sexy how Starfire swan dived into the pool and edged him to join her. He cannon balled in and the two immediately felt cooler. Starfire teases robin by breath stroking and showing off her ass every she dived back down. The two were leaping each other in the pool and getting a full show each. Starfire then grabbed onto robin and kissed from his shoulder to his lips.

"Ready for round 2?" Starfire whispered in his ear

"Let's do it." Robin said


	6. Chapter 6

It was dusk, robin and Starfire had been in the pool room all day and cyborg was aiding titans north so Beast boy and raven didn't need to be caucuses when walking out of their rooms naked.

"Did you check the area?" Raven asked

"Yep, it's gonna be just us." Beast boy said

"Great." Raven said as she opened a portal

The two walked through and Sure enough, the beach was completely deserted as the day the went on their anniversary. Raven ran straight for the water, making sure to sway her hips for Garfield. B.B. followed after her and dove into the water after her. Raven used her magic to conjure a surfboard of glass and beast boy shape-shifted into dolphin as they both saw a massive wave. Raven was shredding the waves(surprising beast boy to what a good surfer she was) and beast boy was leaping in and out of the wave tube. All of a sudden, a giant squid had emerged from the water. Being pretty use to tings like this, beast boy turned into a prehistoric aquatic animal and one shot the squid out cold. Raven then used her magic to catapult it thousands of miles away. Best boy have a laugh at this whole raven smiled. She did a handstand on the board and beast boy turned into a sea lion to applaud. She giggled at this and swayed the board back to shore and beat boy changed back to normal right by her.

"I didn't know you could surf." Beast boy said in awww

"Robin taught me when we were infiltration a resort to find Clayface." Raven said

"Sweet." Best boy said

The two rested back on the towels they brought and enjoyed the silent night. There were no cars, planes, now even insects to interrupt their peace. Raven leaned on her side and looked at best boy with a coy smirk.

"You ready to get naughty?" Raven said

"You know it Mama." Beast boy said

The two started making out almost immediately. Raven was gripping beast boys shoulders while beast boy repeatedly spanked raven's cheeks. The ground around them was already starting to rumble and vibrate, but it abruptly stopped as raven pushed Beast boy away.

"Raven, I thought…" Beast boy said before raven interrupted

"You thought right, I just wanna do something a little more…animalistic." Raven said

Raven then turned around and stood on her hands and knees, waving her spanked shiny butt in front of him.

"Wait, you mean…?" Beast boy asked excitedly

"Yes, But it in." Raven said with a cocky grin

Beast boy rubbed his hands together before putting them on raven's thighs. He then positioned his waist with her crack, lined his rod up, and shoved it straight in like a pool stick. Raven gasped and howled as the sand around them hardened to dirt. Beast boy started plowing into her like his life depended on it. Raven's rump felt less tight and more dry than her cave but felt good none the less. Raven was swaying like the waves again, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. Raven leaned on her left hand and used her right to shove 3 fingers right in. Her blush was starting to look like thin blood she was so in the mood. Garfield started to thrust harder and harder, the dirt solidified to stone this time. Raven's breasts were bouncing so hard they were hitting her neck. She shoved her pinky in and started to twist her fingers in a counterclockwise motion. The world seem to slow, almost as if they could see every water drop and sand molecule hit the ocean surface. Raven could feel her climaxed mere moments away, her moans growing louder and louder. Best boy was almost pinching raven's thighs, trying to contain his pleasure the best he could. The two squealed with passion as the orgasmed, the stone shattering into mud and sinking them 3 inches deep. Raven used her magic to pull them back out and the two stood there panting.

"Wow, I never knew you could be so primal." Raven said

"I never knew you were into stuff like that." Beast boy retorted

"Yah, I just thought It would be fun." Raven said looking away

"That was the most fun all week babe." Beast boy said as he scooted closer to her

The two looked back at the ocean, the current becoming calmer and more still like they were.

"It would be nice for everyday to be like this, no problems or conflicts, just the two of us here together." Raven said softly

"Yah, that would be great." Beast said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"We should probably get back before robin and Starfire notice were gone." Beast , boy said

"Alright." Raven said as they both stood up

Raven then teleported then to titans tower in raven's room.

"Ahh, still creepy." Beast boy said as he walked to the door

"Thanks." Raven said with a wave

Beast boy walked to his room and started putting his clothes back on when his communicator was calling. Beast boy zipped his jumpsuit suit before answering.

"Hello?" Beast boy said

"Beast boy, your needed in Japan, it's urgent." Cyborg said

"Why, what up cy?" Beast boy asked

"It's a geo golem, it says that it wants to fight you." Cyborg explained

"Fight me, but why?" Beast boy yet again asked

"I don't know, but it's gonna erupt village with volcanoes if you don't get here NOW." Cyborg said as he blasted some stone away

"I'm on my way." Beast boy said as he jumped out his window and turned into a falcon


End file.
